Number fourteen
by immasupernoob
Summary: Someone finally stands up for Isaac. He's not number fourteen anymore, he's Isaac Lahey. *mild slash* (not a one-shot anymore)
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hello everyone! First of all: this is the first fanfic that I upload online! Yaay! Honestly, I don't think it's that good, but you never know.. Someone may like it!  
Also, English is not my native language, so feel free to correct my mistakes!  
Please review, that way I can improve my writing.  
Constructive criticism is good, flames.. not so much! Now, let's get started with the fic!  
Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not Teen Wolf, not Isaac, not Jackson. Oh, but I do own my OC Michael. **

Isaac took a deep breath. Lacrosse practice was finally over and he was standing in the middle of the changing room, a lost look in his eyes.  
All of the other boys undressed to shower, but not Isaac. He never showered with the others. He didn't want them to see the bruises all over his body, caused by his own father.  
No one knew his father hit him, no one except Jackson Whittemore.  
He must've known something, since he was his neighbour. But he had never said a single word about it. Most of the time, the arrogant boy just ignored Isaac.  
Isaac sat down on a bench, next to his backpack, and waited patiently until the other boys were done. Then he could shower. Alone.  
Unknowingly, Isaac's eyes wandered over to a shirtless Jackson. No matter how mean that guy was, Isaac had always admired him. He had a body – and jaw line – Isaac could only dream of having. He was the typical high school jock who could probably get every girl he wanted.  
Michael (OC) noticed Isaac looking at his teammate and pulled him out of his thoughts. "Hey fourteen! Maybe you should take a picture, lasts longer!" he spat, calling Isaac by his lacrosse number.  
Michael nudged Jackson's shoulder. "I think you have a new admirer," he said grinning.  
Jackson just shrugged and went back to putting his t-shirt on.

Isaac quickly looked down, hoping that ignoring Michael would make him shut up. No such luck.  
Michael wasn't satisfied yet.  
"Why don't you ever take a shower when we're here?" he asked rudely.  
Everyone in the changing room was now staring at the two of them. No one liked Michael.  
He was arrogant, just like Jackson, but he was also mean. Almost everyone feared him, so Isaac figured no one would stand up for him. He was alone, again.  
When he didn't answer immediately, Michael continued. "Actually, why don't you shower right now?" he challenged. "Don't worry, we won't look!"  
Isaac heart started beating faster, how was he going to get out of this now? He took a deep breath. "Leave me alone, Michael.." he mumbled, barely audible.  
Michael scoffed. "What was that? I'm just asking a normal question, fourteen. Just shower and I'll shut up."  
Most of the team already left the changing room, not wanting to be involved in a fight with Michael.  
Now it was just him, that Stiles guy with his best friend Scott, Jackson and Michael.  
Isaac was just one second away from running out of the room, but someone's irritated voice stopped him.  
"Why are you so obsessed with him showering?"  
Someone actually stood up for him. And not just someone.  
Michael was stunned. "You're defending him now?"

Jackson shook his head. "No. I just think you should give him a break," he simply answered.

Michael, still angry and shocked, quickly gathered all his things and stormed away.  
Soon, Stiles and Scott left too.  
Jackson walked past Isaac, his backpack hanging on one shoulder, to the door.  
"Th- Thank you," Isaac quickly stuttered.  
Jackson turned around. "He was annoying everyone. It was about time someone shut him up," he answered. Isaac nodded. "Well…I'll see you tomorrow then, fourteen!"

"Isaac," Isaac mentioned. "My name's Isaac, not fourteen."

Jackson smiled. Not a fake smile, a real, kind and caring smile. He stepped closer.  
"I know," he said and for only a moment, he looked down at the other boy's lips, then back to his eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow..." Jackson spoke quietly.

"Isaac," he added with a playful smirk on his face.

**AN:** So this was it! What do you think? This is probably a one-shot, but if you want me to continue it, I might make it into a multiple chapter story.  
Was my English bad/good? Please review! :)


	2. Chapter 2 - A cold, winter night

Hello!**  
****  
AN:** Thank you, thank you, thank you to my two fantastic reviewers! I really appreciate that you have taken the time to react on my fic.  
And, since you both seem to like it, I decided to post another chappie!  
Again, you can correct me if I make grammatical mistakes or something.  
Personally I don't think this is a great chapter.. But read it anyway please?  
Alright, here goes nothing.

**Warning:**This is mild SLASH. Don't say I didn't warn you! Oh, and there might be some 'language' in this chapter… But it's not that bad.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Wolf. Or Isaac.. Or Jackson.. Or Mr. Lahey..

After a long afternoon of practicing, Jackson walked home. It was late.  
The air was chilly and it was probably going to rain soon.

Jackson spotted a slim figure sitting on his neighbour's porch. The person had his knees hauled up to his chest and Jackson could see he was shivering.  
It didn't take long for Jackson to figure out who this person was.  
He knew _who_ it was, and he knew _why_ he was sitting alone outside in the cold.

Number fourteen probably had been thrown out by his dad again.

Isaac, the boy he had stood up for in the changing room a few days prior, sat there all by himself on a cold, winter night.

It wasn't in Jacksons nature to protect someone, but for some reason he made this an exception.  
As Jackson approached Isaac, he noticed he wasn't just shivering.  
He was crying.  
And of course, Jackson didn't know how to respond to that, so he just asked: "What are you doing outside?"

Isaac was startled and quickly looked up. A dark bruise mangled his face.  
He desperately tried to wipe away his tears as quickly as possible.  
"J-Jackson? I… Nothing," he managed to stutter.  
Jackson shook his head. "If it's nothing, then why are you crying?"  
The other boy's blue eyes grew wide and he hurriedly wiped his eyes again with his sleeve. "I- I wasn't crying.." he stammered.  
Jackson rolled his eyes at that. "Of course you weren't," he answered sarcastically and plopped down beside Isaac.  
Neither of them spoke. Eventually it was Jackson who broke the silence.

"Look. I know your dad kicks the crap out of you…" he blurted out.  
Subtlety never was his forte.  
Isaac looked up at him with watery eyes and swallowed.  
He wasn't really surprised Jackson knew. Of course he did, he was his neighbour! It just felt weird to finally talk to someone about it.  
"So… Your black eye. He did that?" Jackson continued.  
The other nodded. "I failed chemistry.."  
Jackson shrugged. "So what? That's no reason to hit you."  
Isaac tried to smile at Jackson's concern, but it didn't look very genuine.

It was quiet for a while. Both boys just sat there, lost in their thoughts, watching the full moon.  
Suddenly Jackson noticed Isaac shivering again and started taking off his jacket.  
Isaac raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"  
Jackson rolled his eyes and let out a small chuckle at the cliché. "What does it look like? Obviously you're cold, so I'm giving you my jacket," he answered simply.  
A small smile tugged at the corners of Isaac's lips as he took the jacket and put it on. "Thanks."  
"Don't mention it," came the answer.  
Isaac took a deep breath. "This is nice," he whispered.  
"What's nice?"  
"Someone actually caring for me."

Jackson looked at him. He just stared for a little while, studying Isaacs features. When Isaac looked back he quickly averted his eyes.  
Isaac just smiled, scooted closer to Jackson and leaned into him.  
At first Jackson flinched, but after a moment he relaxed. A warm feeling he had never felt before spread through his chest. With Isaac sitting next to him, it wasn't so cold anymore.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of pounding footsteps as the door of Isaac's house was thrown open violently. Isaac and Jackson both jumped up.  
Mr. Lahey's appeared, looking furious. His eyes flashed from his son to Jackson and back.  
He pointed his finger at Isaac accusingly. "You. Get in the house," he spoke with anger in his voice. "Now!"

Isaac hesitated for a second, but then gave Jackson a sad look and an apologetic smile as he walked up to his dad.  
Mr. Lahey grabbed his son's arm aggressively and shot an angry glare at Jackson.  
Jackson's jaw tightened. He was ready –oh he was _so_ready – to just go up there and beat the living shit out of Isaac's dad.

But a voice stopped him. "I'm okay Jackson. Go home," Isaac said with a kind smile.  
After that he slowly took the jacket Jackson had given him off and gave it back, whilst whispering a silent 'thank you'.

His father had an uncomprehending and disapproving look on his face.

Isaac and his father disappeared into the house and Jackson was left alone, all by himself on a cold winter night.

**AN:**What do you think? Please review! Should I post another chapter? If you have any ideas for future chapter, feel free to post them in a review! Goodbye! (and thank you again for reading my fic)


	3. Chapter 3 - Just a scratch

**AN:** Hello again!  
AND THANK YOU! Your reviews (and favorites and follows) really make me a happy person!  
So here you go, another chapter!  
'Pinkranger888' suggested angst, so I decided to give it a try. I don't know if I'm any good at it, so please let me know!  
I noticed the previous chapter had a lot of typos, sorry for that. I always reread everything, but I keep missing some mistakes. I hope it's better in this chapter.  
Anyway, on with the fic!

**Warning: **Same as in previous chapter. Slash and some language I guess…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or the characters.  
**

A yell. The sound of shattering glass. Darkness.

Words could be heard vaguely.

"You piece of shit!" , "Worthless" , "Weak" .

Darkness again.

Big, blue and panicked eyes fluttered open. Isaac's eyes.

The room was empty. Pieces of broken glass were all over the kitchen floor.  
Isaac looked around quickly. He heard some rumbling in the basement.

_No. _

He brought his hand up to his forehead, which was causing a sharp and piercing pain.

He hissed when he touched the skin and he drew back his hand to look at it. He gasped.

His fingertips were covered in blood.

He heard footsteps coming up the stairs of the basement.  
His heart started beating faster and faster.  
He had to get away from here. He had to get away from his father.

Quickly, he tried to stand up, but his vision blurred. He collapsed and tried desperately to grab the kitchen counter for support.  
"I warned you, Isaac," said an terrifying, but calm voice.  
Isaac looked up at his father, trying to find something to say.  
No words came.

"Look at you," his father continued, "Fear written all over your face…" He stepped closer.  
"You don't have to be scared, son. I just want you to understand I have to punish you when you do something wrong."  
Isaac shook his head slowly. "I didn't do anything wrong," he breathed.  
All of a sudden, his father lashed out at a vase with flowers on the table and threw it on the floor.  
"Goddamn you Isaac! I ordered you not to tell anyone!" he yelled.  
Isaac's thoughts flashed to Jackson. "I didn't tell him, dad! I swear!"  
Okay, so maybe that wasn't exactly the truth, but it wasn't a lie either. Jackson just knew, he figured it out himself.  
Isaac's dad tried to regain his calm. "Don't lie to me, boy… You have to understand, this is for your own good…"

He slowly stepped closer to his son. Step by step. Until he was standing in front of him.  
Roughly he grabbed his arm. Isaac knew what his father was going to do.

"No. Dad please, no! I swear I didn't tell. Please!" he panicked.  
His father just kept saying that it was for his own good and continued to drag him towards the basement.  
Isaac tried frantically to tear himself away.  
He didn't want to get locked up in the freezer again.

The words his father had said to him came flooding back into his mind and filled him with anger.

He wasn't worthless. He was not weak.  
Not today. Today he would stand up for himself.  
Isaac pulled hard and was finally able to tear his arm away from the firm grip of his father.

He ran away, as hard as he could.  
"Isaac! Come back!" his father yelled.

He made it just in time to the door and threw it shut behind him loudly.  
Once he was outside, he didn't even know where to run to and looked around helplessly.  
His eyes fell on Jackson's house. He hesitated for a moment, but the fear of his father made him decide. He went to the one person he thought he would never go to if he needed help.

He walked to the giant house and pushed the doorbell a few times hastily.  
Silently, he hoped Jackson would open the door and not his parents.  
The door opened.  
Isaac released the breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Isaac? What the hell happened?" Jackson asked frowning.  
Before Isaac could even try to answer, another question was posed.  
"And what's with you forehead?" he stepped closer to get a better look at it.  
Isaac remembered his forehead was bleeding and opened his mouth to explain, but Jackson stopped him again.  
"Damn. You're crying…" he stated quietly and moved a little so the other boy could come in.  
Isaac didn't even realize he had been crying the whole time, but when he touched his cheeks, they were indeed wet. He hurriedly wiped the tears away.  
This was the second time Jackson had seen him cry.

"I'm so sorry to bother you, but I didn't know where else to go…" he said softly as he stepped inside his neighbour's house.  
Jackson shook his head. "You're not bothering me. At all. Now come on, I have to take care of that cut on your forehead."  
The other nodded slowly.  
Jackson started walking to the living room, but when he turned around he saw Isaac hesitating.

"Don't worry… We're alone," he said.  
"Do… Do they know?" Isaac asked.  
Jackson frowned and Isaac clarified: "Your parents. Do they know about my father?"  
The muscular boy's jaw tightened and he shook his head. "They're not my parents. And no, they don't know."  
Isaac mentally slapped himself for not remembering Jackson was adopted.  
"Sorry," he quickly apologized.

Jackson told Isaac to sit on the couch while he got the first aid kit.  
After a moment Jackson came back with the kit and sat down in front of the other boy.

"I'm sorry if this stings," he mumbled as he dapped a wimp just above Isaac's brow.  
Isaac bit his lip, trying not to flinch away from the stinging liquid that was pressed down on the cut.  
He tried to look anywhere but in front of him, since Jackson's face was really close to his own.

"Can I ask how this happened?" Jackson's soft voice broke the awkward silence and he drew the wimp back carefully.  
"My dad… He was throwing stuff and some glass shattered so…" Isaac stuttered barely audible. He didn't really want to talk about it now.  
"He could've blinded you…" Jackson said.  
"It's just a scratch," Isaac replied, even though the 'scratch' hurt a lot.  
Jackson raised an eyebrow, but didn't reply. Instead he got a tube of salve out of the kit and applied some on the cut. "This'll make it heal faster."

Isaac looked up to be able to see Jackson's eyes, but instead, he caught his lips.  
He tried to avert his gaze, but somehow he couldn't. He kept staring at Jackson's slightly opened mouth.  
Suddenly, he became aware of Jackson's warm breath on his face.

He got a glimpse of the other's perfectly white teeth when Jackson smiled. "I'm done.'  
Isaac quickly shook his head and was finally able to tear his eyes away.  
"Thank you," he whispered gratefully.  
Jackson just shrugged. "Well… So obviously, you aren't going back to your mental dad tonight so… "

"You'll sleep here?" he asked with the half smile still on his face.

How could Isaac refuse that?

**AN:** Thank you so much for reading! Any ideas for another chapter? What do you like more: angst, fluff, comfort, whatever … ? If you want, please review!  
You guys really make me happy! :D  
Oh, and here's my tumblr, where I can inform you about when I'll be posting a next chapter:  
Bye!


	4. Chapter 4 - Flashbacks

**AN: **Thank you again for your wonderful reviews, follows, favourites!  
I really had some difficulties writing this chapter and I think it's bad. Sorry :(  
I hope you enjoy reading anyway!

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing but the plotline.

**Warning: **Mild slash, some mentions of violence

Enjoy!

"You can take a shower if you want," Jackson suggested and Isaac nodded. He really wanted to be alone for a while and be able to think.

After Jackson had shown him where the bathroom was, Isaac closed the door behind him and started undressing.

Slowly, he stepped into the shower and turned on the water.

He closed his eyes, trying to relax, while the warm water streamed down his body.  
Today had been a rough day.  
He thought about how Jackson had stood up for him. Multiple times.

It caused a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Then flashes of his father throwing glass and plates at him came flooding back into his mind.

Weak.

Worthless.

Another plate was thrown at his head. He tried to duck, but failed and the plate hit his forehead hard.  
Then his vision went black.

Isaac shook his head, trying to make the thoughts and memories go away.

Careful not to slip on the bathroom floor, he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his middle.

He let out a deep sigh at the sight of his greatest enemy, the mirror.

He had always tried to avoid seeing his reflection. Simply, because he didn't want to see how awful he looked. He didn't want to face reality.

He took a deep breath and looked up at his reflection.

A gasp escaped him.

His body was covered in bruises, he had a black eye and a scratch on his forehead.  
In other words, he looked like he got hit by a train.

Disgusted with himself, he looked away.

His mind started to wander again.  
It wandered to horrible memories. Just flashes of the past, things he didn't want to remember.

He remembered when he was locked up in the freezer.

Too little room, the horrifying darkness.  
The suffocating feeling of not having enough air. The feeling he was going to die.

Isaac looked down at his nails.  
They were short and broken from scratching at the insides of the freezer, always desperately trying to get out.

He remembered how he had lost his voice once from screaming so hard in that stupid thing for his father to come and free him.

He had cried so much in that freezer, he thought he might be able to fill it with his own tears.

His blue eyes turned watery again.

He wiped his face harshly, hoping that would prevent the tears from coming.  
But they came anyway. He couldn't stop them. He could _never_stop them.

Isaac hated it when he cried. It made him feel weak, just like his father had called him so many times.  
Maybe his father was right, maybe he was weak.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. He jumped and quickly put on the shorts Jackson had given him.

"Isaac? Are you okay?" Jackson asked from the other side of the door.

Isaac silently cursed and tried to clear his throat to make his voice sound steady and strong.  
He failed. "Y-yeah…"  
Jackson wasn't convinced either. "You've been in there for a whole hour. You sure you're alright?"

Isaac wanted Jackson to go away, he didn't want him to see him like this.

"I'm fine!" he snapped and regretted it immediately. He shouldn't snap at Jackson, not after all the help he had gotten from him.

"Please just go. You don't need to see this," he squeaked with a fragile voice.

Jackson sighed. Of course he knew Isaac was crying. He wasn't deaf, he could hear it in his voice.

He turned around to leave, but the bathroom door opened slowly and revealed a shirtless Isaac.

Plenty of tears were streaming freely down his cheeks.

Jackson opened his mouth to say something, anything, but closed it again when he couldn't think of the right words to say.

His breath caught in his throat when he noticed the several bruises on Isaac's chest.  
On his collarbone, all the way down to his stomach. Like he had been kicked there repeatedly. Jackson was shocked and he felt extremely bad for the other boy.

He was startled when, without any hesitation, Isaac suddenly stepped forward and wrapped his arms tightly around his neck.

Jackson frowned, not knowing how to react to this, but after a moment he returned the hug by wrapping his own arms around the other's waist.

He found it a little awkward at first, standing there hugging a guy who was wearing nothing but some shorts, but when his shoulder got damp with Isaac's tears, he wanted nothing more than to protect and comfort him.

Isaac couldn't stop crying. And he hated it.

He was a mess. A horrible looking mess.

He hated himself for breaking down, for being so weak in front of Jackson and he was ashamed to death for it.

"I-I'm sorry," he sobbed quietly, his voice muffled by Jackson's shoulder.

Jackson didn't answer, he just hugged the other a little tighter, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

They stood there for a few more minutes, until Jackson broke the embrace.  
He carefully wiped away the few remaining tears on Isaac's cheeks.  
It was a simple, tender gesture. But for Jackson, who normally showed even less emotion than a dead fish, it was very special.

"Come on," he said quietly while guiding the other to his room, his hand in the small of his back.

Once they were inside Isaac immediately walked over to the couch in Jackson's bedroom.  
"No. You can sleep in my bed. I'll take the couch," Jackson said.

Isaac opened his mouth to protest, but Jackson shook his head. "It's okay. Just… try to get some sleep, okay?" he said kindly.

Isaac nodded, gave Jackson a weak smile and then crawled into his bed.  
He nuzzled his nose in the blankets.  
They smelled nice. They smelled like a good and safe place.

"Thank you so much, Jackson." the dead tired boy muttered with a weak smile.

Not long afterwards the soft rise and fall of Isaac's chest, pointed out he was asleep.

Jackson on the other hand, couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about what happened.

Tonight was the first time he noticed how messed up Isaac really was, because of his dad.  
Like, really _really _messed up.

Jackson thought hard about whether he knew everything about this boy.

Yes, he knew that he was badly treated by his father. Badly might even be an understatement.  
Hell, he even knew all along that Isaac was being beaten.  
But how bad was bad? Did even more horrible things happen in that house that Jackson didn't know yet?

He decided he would talk to Isaac about it when the time was right.

Jackson let out a sigh as he watched the other boy toss and turn in his sleep, probably having some awful nightmare.

*The next morning*

Isaac's eyes fluttered open. He looked around confused, not remembering where he was.  
Then he remembered.

Jackson's room.

Safe for himself, the room was empty. Jackson was gone.

He looked sideways and a breathtaking smile brightened his face.

A plate with delicious looking pastries and mouth-watering juice was standing on the nightstand.

He hesitated a moment before he dared to touch it. Then he sat up in Jackson's bed, picked up the plate and placed it on his lap.

A small piece of paper was lying underneath the glass of juice. Carefully, he took it.

In Jackson's elegant handwriting stood: _Good morning. I didn't want to wake you. I'm downstairs. Enjoy your breakfast…_

His smile grew even bigger, the events of last night completely forgotten for now.  
Never before had anyone done something like this for him.

Greedily, he ate the delicious pastries and took large gulps of the apparently fresh juice.

It was the best breakfast he ever had.

When he was done, Isaac thought everything over for a bit.

He liked this new side of Jackson.

He couldn't believe the arrogant jerk who always wanted to win during lacrosse, was the same guy as the kind and caring one he slowly was getting to know.

**AN:** Sorry for this horrible chapter. Thanks for reading anyway.  
Please review if you want! And again, if you have any ideas: post them!

I noticed I didn't write my tumblr – url in the previous chapter.  
So here it is again, follow updates about the story here: immasupernoob . tumblr .com

Bye!


	5. Chapter 5 - Smile for me

**AN**: THANK YOU again for your amazing reviews! I didn't expect someone to actually read this!  
Here's another chapter. If you have an idea for the next chapter, please post it!  
And if I make mistaked, you can correct me of course!

**Warning:**slash

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Teen Wolf, or the characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

Isaac slowly descended the stairs, the empty plate in his hands.

He took a look around.

Jackson's house was big. No, huge!  
So big it became almost like a maze.  
A maze filled with doors and rooms in which Isaac was trying helplessly to find Jackson.

Suddenly, he heard some rumbling behind the door on his left.  
He frowned and tried to concentrate if he heard anything else.

Nothing.

He decided to go in and take a look.

His hand went to the doorknob, but before he could even touch it, the door flew open in his face.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed involuntarily.

A nice and oddly familiar looking woman stood in front of him and gasped.  
Her eyes widened in surprise as the laundry basket she had been holding fell to the ground.

"Oh dear," she said with a small chuckle as her hand gripped her chest tightly, "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Isaac tried to hold the plate in front of him a little, so the woman – who he figured was Jackson his 'mom' – couldn't see his bare chest, and especially the bruises and scars covering it.

"I'm sorry, ma'am… I-I didn't mean to scare you, I just.." he started rambling as he began helping her to pick up the laundry.

She looked up, her dark brown eyes catching Isaac's blue ones.  
A frown came to her face as she seemed to over think things for a bit, before she spoke up.

"Hold on a second…" she began quietly, "I remember those eyes… Ah! You're the neighbour his boy!" she concluded and smiled brightly.  
Even though they were neighbours, they never actually met before.

Isaac smiled back weakly.

He vaguely remembered the one time he had seen Jackson's mom before.  
It was when his brother and mom were still alive. Before his father started beating him.  
When he was leading a normal a happy life.

"Yeah. My name's Isaac, actually," he said.

They both stood up.

"That is a beautiful name, dear. I'm Janelle. So please don't call me ma'am anymore, I'm not that old!" she said kindly with a laugh.

Isaac nodded and tried to smile more genuine. He really liked this lady, she was nice and sweet.  
She reminded him of his mother.

"I bet you were looking for Jackson?" Janelle asked.

Isaac nodded again, not knowing what else to do. He was never very spontaneous with people he had just met.

"Well, he's in the kitchen," she said and pointed to a door at the end of the hallway, "And tell him I'm waiting for an explanation about why he didn't tell me he had a friend staying the night."

"I'll tell him," Isaac replied and was finally able to pull off a polite smile. "Thanks ma'- Janelle!"

She let out a small laugh and after Isaac had said his goodbyes, he walked over to the door she had shown him.

He took a deep breath and opened the door.

The kitchen was big, just like all the other rooms in the house, but in contrast to Isaac's kitchen, it looked very modern.

Isaac spotted Jackson sitting on the counter with a bowl of cornflakes in his hands.

When Jackson heard the door opening, he quickly looked up.  
He put his cornflakes down and jumped of the counter.

"You're awake," he said matter-of-factly and sent Isaac a quick and nervous smile.

The other just nodded, again not finding any words to say.

There was a short and awkward pause, Isaac being the one to eventually break it.

"I… Er… Your mother and I just met a few minutes ago…" he stuttered.

Jackson's expression visibly hardened. He didn't say anything, he just gave the other a small nod.

Isaac swallowed. "She's very nice…"

Again, he didn't get any response and he started to feel a little bit uncomfortable.

He decided to give it one last try. "She asked me to tell you she wants an explanation about why she didn't know I was staying here, by the way."

Jackson rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. "Okay… Well, you told me…" he stated awkwardly.

Another uncomfortable silence.

"We should change the subject." Jackson finally said and smiled.

Isaac smiled back immediately, glad the other eventually said something.

"Well.. I guess I should thank you. Again." Isaac began, casting his eyes downwards. "I mean… The breakfast, it…" he laughed nervously. "It was the best breakfast I've ever had."

Jackson just shrugged, but Isaac shook his head.

"No," he said and looked up, meeting the other's eyes. "Don't go ahead and pretend it's all nothing. Don't take this the wrong way, but I know you're not the most caring person.  
But… I should really thank you, Jackson. And I'm not just talking about this morning… I mean, first, you stood up for me in the changing room…"

Jackson opened his mouth to interrupt him, but Isaac continued nonetheless.

"Then, when I was outside the other night… When it was so cold… You gave me your jacket… And last night, you let me sleep here, in _your _bed…Really. Thank you." he was rambling, but everything he said was true and he meant it from the bottom of his heart.

Jackson couldn't help but smile at those words.

"But I should've helped you a lot earlier… I guess I was just too caught up with myself to care about anyone else." he said more to himself then to Isaac.

"Wait. Are you saying you… care… about me?" the other boy asked sceptical.

He swore he could see Jackson' s cheeks reddening a bit, but pushed that thought away as just his imagination.

Jackson wasn't shy. He was _never _shy. Why would he be?

"Well um… Yeah, you could say that…" Jackson confessed, obviously having a hard time admitting he finally cared about someone other than himself.

The following smile that formed on Isaac's face was simply amazing.  
Like, it was enormous.  
He showed off all his beautifully white teeth and his eyes crinkled.

Jackson chuckled and smiled back at him. "You should smile more often." he said simply.

Isaac raised an eyebrow, still smiling like and idiot. "Why?" he asked incredulously with a small chuckle.

Jackson didn't think and couldn't stop his next words:

"Because it's beautiful."

* * *

**AN:** There you go! So, what'd you think? Leave a review, if you want! Post you ideas... Anything! :)  
My tumblr: immasupernoob . tumblr . com

Bye!


	6. Chapter 6 - Eavesdropping

**AN:** Thank you for your reviews, follows and favourites! I love you guys!

Mistakes? Correct me! Ideas? Post them in a review! J

I'm not really happy with this chapter (it's short and it's bad) , but I'm going on holiday tomorrow for a few days and I necessarily wanted to post the chapter today.

Enjoy anyway!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen wolf or it's characters.

**Warning:** slash, language, ..

* * *

_"Because it's beautiful."_

Isaac shyly averted his eyes as his cheeks turned a dark red.

Jackson, realising what he had spoken his thoughts out loud, hurriedly tried to save the situation.

"I mean.. uh… Just forget it," he mumbled.

Isaac didn't want to forget. He wanted to remember that Jackson, Jackson freaking Whittemore, had called his smile beautiful; but he nodded nonetheless.

He had expected the situation to turn awkward then, but it didn't.  
Jackson changed the subject and it wasn't long before even Isaac forgot the 'intimate' moment between the two of them.

"Maybe you should put some clothes on first," Jackson suggested with a smile.

Isaac, after looking down at his still half naked body, agreed and went upstairs to get dressed.

-

While Isaac was upstairs in the bathroom, Jackson sat down at the table with his mom.

"You wanted to talk to me?" he mumbled absently.

Janelle nodded. "Yes. I want you to explain the half naked boy walking around in this house," she said simply and raised an eyebrow.

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Can't I have a friend staying over?"

Janelle quickly interrupted him. "Of course you can! But if you do, I'd like to know it. And besides, I didn't know Isaac was a friend of yours?" she asked sceptically.  
"He's lived next to our house your whole life and not once have I seen you talk to him," she continued.

Jackson sighed deeply. "I don't really want to talk about it. He goes to my school, I talked to him a few times, that's all!"

Janelle smiled weakly at him. "Okay. I understand. But I know there's something you're not telling me, and I'll figure it out anyway."

He shrugged. "Yeah. Whatever."

"I'm glad you finally have found someone you truly care about…"

Jackson's head shot up, a frown covering his face as he glared angrily at his mom.

"Oh, please dear! You think I didn't see it? For God's sake, Jackson! I know you, you're my son, I saw it in your eyes when you looked at him," she said.

Jackson suppressed a growl.

"_You_ are not my mother," he said, venom in his voice.

For the second time that morning, he spoke without thinking. "And I don't give a _shit _about him!" he spat angrily, but regretted it as soon as the words left his mouth.

Janelle's mouth fell open and she frowned at the harsh words of her son.

Jackson wanted nothing more than to take everything back, but before he could even try to say something a sound pulled his attention to the door.

His stomach dropped.

Big, blue and watery eyes stared right back at him, boring right into his soul.

His breath caught and he didn't know what to do.

Janelle followed the gaze of her son and her mouth opened in a mute 'o'.

Everything was silent for a while. Time seemed to stand still, everyone frozen in place.

Jackson saw Isaac was trying hard to stay strong, but he recognized the look in his eyes.

He looked vulnerable, ready to break any second. The smile from earlier that morning was nowhere to be seen.

Janelle stood up. "I should be going now…" she said quietly and walked over to the door. Before she left, she stopped in front of Isaac. "He didn't mean that, dear…" she whispered to him and then disappeared out of the room.

Jackson couldn't get up quick enough. He practically scrambled over to Isaac.

Isaac, though, had already turned to the front door.

"Thanks for letting me stay here," he said monotone, his unstable voice barely audible. "I'll better be leaving now. "

Jackson shook his head frantically. "Whatever you heard, I didn't mean it that way! I – I just don't think enough before I say something… I'm ..-"

Isaac didn't let him finish that sentence. "No. I understand. Thanks for your hospitality, but I shouldn't be a bother any longer."

"You're not a bother, please I – "

"Jackson," Isaac said firmly. "I'm going."

"Why?" the other exclaimed. "Where would you even go to? You're not going back to your dad, are you?"

Isaac shrugged, opened the door and –while mumbling something that sounded like 'I don't know' – stepped out op his neighbour's house.

Jackson could only watch helplessly.

"But I _do _care about you, I told you," he said.

Isaac looked down, finding sudden interest in the ground.  
He didn't believe Jackson, although he wanted to so very badly.

He was used to this, nobody ever cared for him. No one had ever cared for Isaac, so why would they now?

"I'll see you at school," he mumbled and walked off.

He barely made it to his house when the first tear rolled down his cheek.

-

Jackson spent the night awake. He couldn't sleep.  
He kept thinking about how he had screwed up everything.

Isaac was doing better, but Jackson just broke him don again.

He despised himself for not stopping Isaac.  
For not telling him, showing him, how much he _really_cared.

Because he really did care for that boy. He realised that now.

Isaac didn't sleep either.  
His father had been furious because of him running away.

Isaac spent that night in the basement, everything was like it used to be again.

* * *

**AN: **What'd you think? Leave a review, if you want!

Bye!


	7. Chapter 7 - We have Chemistry

**AN: **Thaaaaaaaaanks for your reviews! You guys are amazing! Really, the nice things you say make me a very happy person!  
Sorry for the slight delay on this chapter, but like I previously said I was on holiday and this has been a very busy week.  
Also, exams are coming up soon so maybe I won't be able to post regularly. But I'll try ! :)  
Anyway... Enjoy !

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen wolf.

* * *

The schoolbell ringed, classes were about to start.

Jackson had chemistry.

He went to sit down at his usual place as he took a quick look around.

Immediately, he noticed Isaac's absence.

He tried not to worry about it – the guy was probably just late – but he did nonetheless.  
He just couldn't help but wonder if it had anything to do with what happened the day before.

He hoped not.

His worry only grew bigger with every passing minute.

After ten minutes had passed, his brain decided to come up with some worst-case-scenarios.  
Like Isaac's father beating him, or worse.

Jackson started tapping his fingers nervously on the table, now and then looking over to the door, hoping Isaac would suddenly burst through it.

Isaac dumped his bike at the bike rank. He was late. Again.

He ran to his locker, quickly gathering his books, before running off to his class.

Chemistry.

That had to be one of the worst subjects ever.  
At least to Isaac.

He mostly failed chemistry, which always was a good reason for his father to be angry at him again.

Isaac tried to enter the class quietly, so the teacher wouldn't notice his lateness and he wouldn't get detention or anything.

He failed.

"Mr. Lahey! Glad you decided to join us! What took you so long?"

Isaac cleared his throat. He started to get nervous, who wouldn't when all of the eyes in the room were trained on him?

"I.. uh… I had bike trouble," he quickly made up.

The teacher, Mr. Harris, sighed.  
"That'll do it for today. But please don't hold us up any longer. Take a seat,"

Isaac nodded and looked around.

Of course, the only empty seat he saw was next to Jackson.

How convenient.

He desperately looked around for another seat and exhaled relieved when he found one in the back of the class.

Isaac quickly sat down and prayed these two hours would be over soon.

No such look.

Mr. Harris decided he wanted to do a group project. And by group he meant 'per two'.

The students were allowed to choose their own partner.

All the best friends in class grouped up, which, of course, left Isaac alone.

Mr. Harris saw it and sighed again.

"Will someone please take Lahey in their group?" he asked annoyed.

Everyone eyed one another. Nobody really wanted Isaac to invade in their group of friends.

"I'm alone too," someone said. "I'll work with him,"

Isaac looked up at the person talking.

Great.

"Thank you Mr. Whittemore," the teacher replied relieved. "Isaac, take the seat next to Jackson, will you?"

Isaac did what was asked of him.

Mr. Harris continued to hand out the papers and explained the task quickly.  
When he was done he sat down behind his desk to correct some tests.

Isaac's attention was suddenly drawned to Jackson when he read the first question out loud.

A frown was filling Jackson's face as he seemed to over think the answer to the question.

"What do you think?" he all of a sudden asked, turning to Isaac.

Isaac was kind of impressed with how close Jackson was sitting, looking at him so intently.

"Uh… I don't know. I'm not good at chemistry…" he mumbled, looking away from the intense gaze the other had on him.

Jackson's frown became bigger.

"Wait. When did you get that black eye?"

Shit.

Isaac had totally forgotten he had a black eye.

"I um… I fell,"

"You truly think I believe that?" Jackson asked, raising one eyebrow.

Isaac didn't answer. Instead, he trained his eyes on the task.

He heard someone calling his name again.

"Isaac," Jackson said. "Did your father do it?" he asked quietly.

All thequestions were getting on his nerves. "Why do you ask? It's not like you care," Isaac spat.

He regretted it, but it just came out. Just like that.

Jackson looked down.

"You never gave me a proper chance to explain" he answered simply.

Isaac shrugged. "There's nothing to explain."

Jackson snatched the sheet from under Isaac's eyes.

"Look at me," he commanded.

Isaac looked up at him, his blue eyes wide and mouth hanging slightly open in surprise.

Jackson leaned in, whispering.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm such an asshole… I'm a total idiot, I'm some jerk who blurts out everything without thinking about it. But... I really do care about you, you know? I... don't know why I said that, I just don't think enough. I try being a nicer person and all, but I still got a lot to learn. I'm really, really sorry."

Isaac shook his head. "It's okay. I understand, I guess…"

Jackson gave him a reassuring smile. "I wish you'd come back to my house, away from your father."

A small smile appeared on Isaac's face. "I really appreciate it... But I don't think I can do that."

Jackson frowned. "Why not?" he asked.

"I… I'm not your responsibility. You shouldn't bother."

"No. I hid my head in the sand for too long now. It's about time I try to be a good person and help you. You're coming home with me, today! I won't let your father lay a single finger on you ever again," he said, sure of his decision.

Isaac's typical half smile showed.

"Fine. But only until I find somewhere else to stay. And thank you... I really don't want to go back to my dad…" he said quietly as a shiver rolled down his spine at the memory of last night.

Jackson saw it and before he could think twice about it, he reached under the table and intertwined his fingers carefully with Isaac's.

He gave the other's hand a small squeeze and released it again.

It was supposed to be just a friendly gesture.  
His stomach wasn't supposed to flutter and Isaac wasn't supposed to blush.

* * *

**AN:** I hope you liked it!  
And please, if you have any ideas whatsoever, send them to me in a review! :)  
Bye!


	8. Chapter 8 - Guardian Angel

**A/N:** You guys are amazing. Really. I love your reviews!  
And thanks for leaving some ideas! I'll try to put them into a chapter. (This chapter was based on one of your ideas btw!)  
I hope you like it!  
Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters.

**Warning:** Same as in previous chapters – slash, maybe some language, …

"You're supposed to shoot him, idiot!" Jackson exclaimed with a laugh.

Isaac pressed the shoot- button, but missed.

The screen faded to black.

_Game over._

Isaac placed the controller next to him and turned to Jackson with a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry…"

Jackson shrugged. "No need to apologize. I'll show you how to do it…" he said as he pressed _Retry_.

"You walk, I'll shoot, kay?" he said and shifted on his bed so they could share the controller.

Jackson was explaining the game, like it was the most important thing in his life, but Isaac couldn't concentrate.

His attention drifted off to Jackson's face.

He watched his grey blue eyes, who were focused on the screen intently.  
His lips moving quickly, the stream of words leaving his mouth.  
The soft skin at his neck and felt the odd urge to touch it.  
He watched his Adam's apple bobble as he swallowed.

Isaac knew he was staring, but he just couldn't help himself. He simply couldn't tear his eyes away from the other boy.

Until Jackson turned and looked right back at him.

Isaac jerked his head back.

"Something wrong?" Jackson smiled.

Isaac shook his head quickly. "N-no… Come on, let's play!" he said and took the controller back in his hands.

Their situation stayed like this for a couple of days.

Isaac stayed with Jackson, sleeping in Jackson's bed, while the other slept on the couch.  
But they took turns.

Janelle, Jackson's mom, wondered why Isaac was staying with them, but she didn't ask after it.

In these couple of days, Jackson and Isaac really began to form a bond.

They became friends, close friends, and Isaac saw Jackson was trying his very best to be nice.

They helped each other with their homework, they played videogames together and sometimes Jackson even cooked for Isaac.

Of course, all of this was too good to last.

Jackson and Isaac descended the stairs and walked down to the school parking lot.

Jackson was telling something funny and Isaac was laughing freely.

But abruptly, the laughing stopped.

Jackson frowned and looked next to him to find Isaac staring wide-eyed at something in the distance.

Isaac grabbed Jackson's arm and tugged at his sleeve. "Jacks… Look," he said quietly, his throat dry, and subtly pointed at the parking.

Jackson mouth fell open when he saw what Isaac was pointing at.

"Is… Is that your dad?" he asked disbelievingly.

All Isaac could do was to nod slowly.

It was indeed his dad, standing there, leaning against the door of his car.

Jackson immediately put his hand in the small of Isaac's back protectively. "Ignore him", he said in a voice for Isaac's ears only. "Just… Don't look."

The little walk down the stairs to Jackson's car seemed to take forever.  
But they were lucky. The man didn't see them.

But then suddenly, he did.

"Isaac!" he yelled, not caring there were a few students around who could witness everything.

Jackson could feel Isaac tense under his hand. "Don't worry. I'm going to fix this…" he said to him, although not knowing yet what he was going to do.

"Isaac!" Mr. Lahey said again, not yelling anymore, just talking loudly. "Where the _hell_have you been? I've searched for you everywhere!" he said, sounding like a concerned father, while he really just needed someone to do the dishes.

Isaac opened his mouth to say something, but Jackson was quicker.

"He's been with me. He's staying over at my house for a few days," _or months_, he mentally added.

Mr. Lahey shook his head. "He should've asked for permission. But okay, it's fine. I hope you had fun boys. Isaac, let's go now," he said.

Jackson was disgusted with this man. How could he act like this? How could he be so hypocritical?

"No," Jackson simply answered.

Mr. Lahey turned to him with a glare. "Excuse me?"

"I said no," Jackson repeated firmly.

"_No_?" Mr. Lahey mocked. "He is my _son_. And I don't care who the hell you are, but he has to listen to _me_!"

Jackson lowered his voice, so only Mr. Lahey could hear him now.

"Look. I don't know if you're aware of this, but we're standing in the middle of a school parking lot and if I wanted to, I could probably tell everyone your little secret. Because how many more times do you think they're going to buy the 'I fell'-excuse anymore?"

Mr. Lahey's glare went to his son, then he turned back to Jackson.

"I don't know what you're talking about, boy…" he lied. "Come Isaac, we're going," he continued as he grabbed his son's arm and started practically dragging him towards the car.

"What part of 'no' do you not understand?" Jackson sneered and pulled Isaac back.

Mr. Lahey turned around, rage flashing in his eyes.

He lashed out, but instead of hitting Jackson, he punched his son.

There was a bone-breaking noise when Mr. Lahey's fist collided with Isaac's cheek.

The surrounding students gasped.

Isaac's world ended in a shout of pain.  
He fell down on the ground.

For a moment, he couldn't see anything and every sound seemed muffled.

Slowly, he opened one eye.

He could see Jackson. And his father. And a group of students standing around them like disaster tourists.

He tried get up, but stars blurred his vision.

Jackson was torn between fighting Mr. Lahey or helping Isaac.  
But as he saw Isaac cupping his probably throbbing cheek, he chose the latter.

He kneeled down next to Isaac and took his face between his hands to take a look at it.

Isaac's skin was red and you could already see another bruise forming on his already beaten up face.

He glared one more time at Mr. Lahey. "You'll pay for this, trust me. I'll make sure you never touch him again," he growled and turned back to Isaac.

The boy was obviously in pain, but he tried to smile at Jackson anyway.

"Don't worry. We'll get you to the nurse and everything well be okay," Jackson assured him.

Mr. Lahey moved, meaning to try to pull Jackson away from his son.

"I'm sorry Isaac. I didn't mean to hit you, but _him_," he said. "Come on . It isn't that bad, I'll take care of it... At home."

Jackson's jaw tightened. He lost all the self-control he had left in his body and he jumped up.

He wanted to punch Mr. Lahey in the face. And he was going to do it too.

But he didn't have to.

Scott ran up to them and put himself between Jackson and Mr. Lahey. "Jackson don't, you'll only get yourself in trouble," he quickly said.

"Get out of my freaking way, McCall." Jackson said in a dangerous voice.

Scott shook his head and motioned to Isaac. "Help him. I'll take care of this here!"

Jackson hesitated for a moment but, no matter how much he hated to admit it, Scott was right.

He send Scott a thankful smile. "Thanks," he said and turned back to Isaac.

Scott shrugged. "Get him to the nurse!" he said and then turned to his best friend who had just ran up to him. "Stiles, get the principal or a teacher, anything. I guess they would want to have a talk with him here."

Stiles nodded and did what he was asked to.

Mr. Lahey didn't even try to get away, he knew damn well that would only make things worse. He knew he had to stay calm to get away with this.

Meanwhile, Jackson helped Isaac to get up. "You okay?" he asked quietly as the other boy swayed on his feet.

"Y-yeah. Just a little headache, that's all," Isaac muttered.

Jackson supported Isaac with his hand on his back, and walked slowly into the school building, to find the nurse.

Scott could only stare after them in disbelief when he noticed how protective, nice and caring Jackson was with Isaac.

**A/N:** What do you think? Please review if you want! J  
Exams are starting tomorrow, so it's going to be hard to upload something…  
Luckily, I already have some thing typed out for the next chapter so I'll try my best!  
Leave your ideas in a review, I'd really like to know where you see this story going…  
Bye!


	9. Chapter 9 - Solutions and discoveries

**A/N**: I really can't believe all the nice reviews I'm getting. This is awesome, and it really helps my confidence!  
Thank you for that, and for the follows and favourites.

Here you go! Another chapter, even though I actually should be studying right now.  
I worked pretty hard on this, but it's not that good. It's kind of a filler, I'm sorry!  
This chapter is kind of based on one of your ideas again, so I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters

**Warning: **mild slash!

* * *

The nurse softly touched Isaac's cheek.

"What happened to you, sweety?" she purred.

Isaac looked at Jackson with pleading eyes, asking him to explain.

Jackson immediately understood. "He got punched in the face," he said simply.

The nurse frowned at him. "By whom?" she asked skeptically.

Jackson knew what she meant by that. Because he often got involved with fights, she of course thought he had done it.

Isaac also knew who the nurse suspected.

"My dad," Isaac said weakly, not wanting her to accuse Jackson.

The nurse's eyes widened. "Oh. I-.. That's horrible," she stuttered, not really knowing how to respond. "You should go tell the principal… or even the police!"

Jackson saw Isaac looking down, biting his lip harshly, and he understood the boy didn't want to talk about it now.

"Ma'am. Would you please just look at his cheek?" he asked irritated.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Of course!" she answered hurriedly and started inspecting Isaac's face.

After a moment of looking she gave him a bag of ice to press against his cheek.

"Nothing's broken, although you do have an awful contusion, "she explained.

She gave Isaac a salve to reduce the bruising and told him he could keep the bag of ice.

Not very much later, they left the nurse's office and walked down the hallway.

-B-

"God, finally!" Stiles exclaimed as he ran up to Isaac and Jackson. "I thought I'd never find you…" he panted.

Jackson looked at him questioningly.

"I.. Well, the principal kind of wants to talk to you…" Stiles continued while turning to Isaac. "Your dad's there too.."

Isaac nodded absently and turned around to walk to the principal's office.

Jackson moved to follow him but Stiles stopped him. "Ehm.. Sorry dude... Just Isaac…"

Jackson frowned, but Isaac gave him a reassuring smile. "It's okay. Thank you for what you've done today, but this is something I have to do alone," he said.

Then he fished a set of keys from his pocket. "Here," he said as he gave it to Jackson. "Go to my house and get some clothes for me. Take whatever, I don't care ... I just don't think I'm going back home with my dad today... " he whispered.

Jackson nodded.

He watched Isaac as he walked away with Stiles.

-J-

Jackson took a deep breath and entered Isaac's house. It was the first time he had been there.

The house wasn't half as modern as Jackson's own, but is was cozy.

It was the kind of house where you would expect a whole, loving family, sitting around the Christmas tree unpacking presents.

Unfortunately, appearances are deceptive.

Jackson went up the stairs and, after trying a few doors, found Isaac's room.

In contrast to the rest of the house, this room wasn't cozy. At all.

The walls weren't nicely painted or covered in posters from bands, like you would expect in a teenage boy's room, instead, they were pale and grey.

There was no computer, no books, nothing that could ever prove someone actually lived in the room.

Not even family pictures.

Jackson decided not to waste any more time observing Isaac's bedroom, so he opened his wardrobe, picked some clothes and put them in Isaac's lacrosse bag.

Then he went back downstairs.

Before he could leave the house, his eye fell on a door he hadn't opened yet.  
He couldn't help but wonder what was behind it.

Curiosity won him over and he walked up to the door. He opened it.

There was a staircase, leading downstairs. A basement perhaps?

He tried to find a light switch, but there wasn't one. The basement was shrouded in complete darkness.

He took his phone out of his pocket and used it as a flashlight.

The basement was very messy.

There was a box with rusted gardening tools, a deflated basketball and some other useless stuff.

Jackson suddenly heard something crunch underneath his feet.

As he looked down, he noticed a broken mirror, the several pieces scattered on the floor.

He kicked the pieces aside with his foot and took one more look around.

Although the basement was quite creepy, he didn't think there was anything important in it.

He almost left. _Almost._

But something caught his eye.

A big, white freezer.

- I -

"So, Isaac," the principal began, "Can you please explain to me what happened?"

Isaac felt extremely uncomfortable. There he was, sitting in the principals office, with his father.

He could just feel eyes boring into his skull. He could feel the unspoken threat of his father: don't tell anyone.

"Please sir, I believe there is a misunderstanding," Mr. Lahey said, "The other boy, I don't know his name, but he was bothering my son and even after I had asked him nicely to stop, he kept going... But then… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done it, but … He challenged me, I hope you understand.. I lost control... But unfortunately, I hit my own son instead of the other…" he lied smoothly.

Isaac couldn't believe what he was hearing. Luckily, the principal didn't believe it either.

"I can hardly believe that is was happened, sir. Besides, I asked Isaac," he said calmly.

The boy shook his head. "Jackson wasn't bothering me. He was helping me. He has helped me a lot lately…" he fell silent again, staring at his hands laying in his lap.

"Your face doesn't look so good. It probably hurts a lot?"

Isaac looked up and shrugged. "It's not that bad.."

The principal inhaled deeply. "Some teachers told me you often come to class with bruises and such…"

Isaac averted his eyes, growing nervous.

"Tell me," the principal seemed to forget Mr. Lahey was in the room, "Is this the first time your father, whether by accident or not, has beaten you?"

Mr. Lahey scoffed. "Please! This is ridiculous! How dare you insinuate such a thing?" he exclaimed.

The principal shot him an angry glare. "Could you please keep quiet? I asked this question to your son," he snapped.

"Isaac?" he then asked, his voice soft and careful again.

This was the moment Isaac could make it all end.

All of his pain and agony could be over with just one word.

His father would finally get what he deserved for making Isaac's life a living hell.

Still, he hesitated.

He freaking hesitated.

He was scared. Always, he had been told that if he ever spoke a word of it to anyone, he would regret it for the rest of his pathetic life.

Slowly, he took one more look at his father.

He saw no regret, no sadness whatsoever, only disdain.

Isaac gathered all of his courage. He wouldput an end to this. For once in his life, he would stand up for himself.

He could do this. Just one word.

"No."

The principal nodded with a understanding and sad expression on his face.

"Isaac, what? Don't listen to him, the boy doesn't know what he's saying," Mr. Lahey objected.

"You'll have to explain that to the police, sir" the principal interrupted him as he grabbed the phone and dialed a number. "I'm calling them right now. You'll be forbidden to have any contact with your son until you have proven your innocence," he continued sternly.

Isaac stood up, wanting to leave the room instantly.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to stay here. The police will want to hear your side of the story…" the principal said.

He could see Isaac was trying hard to be strong, but his eyes were watery nonetheless.

"I can't really deal with this right now. Not alone," Isaac said softly.

"Don't worry, we'll get you someone to talk about this…"

Isaac shook his head. "No, you don't understand. I just want to go home," he said quietly.

"I'm afraid you can't boy, you need someone who can take care of you."

Isaac smiled weakly. "I think I already have someone."

-J-

Jackson looked at the freezer suspiciously.

It obviously didn't work any more, so why was it still there?

It was closed with a padlock, but not locked.

He slowly opened it.

The freezer was dirty and dark inside, but when Jackson took a better look at it he noticed red lines covering the sides.

Without thinking he placed his hands on the red lines.

His fingers fit the lines perfectly.

Five lines, five fingers.

Reality struck him hard.

Those weren't just simply red lines.

It was blood.

Time seemed to slow down.

Someone had scratched at the insides of the freezer, until their fingers started bleeding.

Jackson suddenly felt sick.

All the pieces of the puzzle fell together.

* * *

**A/N:** So, what'd you think? Leave a review if you want, and post your ideas (cause they're awesome!).  
Also, a reviewer mentioned that - when Isaac and Jackson finally get together - they should give each other nicknames... What do you guys think of that? :p

And I'm also thinking of doing a Christmas chapter, maybe? Something like Isaac having a real, nice and cozy Christmas with presents and all that... Together with Jackson of course.

Tell me your ideas! :D

(And I'll try to answer all of your reviews from now on)

Byeeee!


	10. Chapter 10 - Reveal your secrets

**A/N:** God, I'm so so sorry. This chapter sucks :/  
It's short, stupid and boring.  
I just couldn't get anything good on paper. Exams are finally over and I'm dead tired.

I'll post the Christmas chapter in a week, I promise it'll be better than this.  
Anyway, as always: thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites.  
I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf, or its characters.

* * *

Jackson was just leaving Isaac's house, in blinding anger, when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

An unknown number was calling.

He answered it.

"Jackson?" a weak and fragile voice asked.

Jackson didn't need to think twice about who it was.

All of his anger disappeared immediately, replaced by concern.

"Isaac? What happened? Where are you?" he said quickly.

He could hear a quiet, distant sniffing noise at the other side of the line.

"I'm still at school. Could you come over here, please?"

Jackson nodded, even though he knew Isaac couldn't see it. "Stay where you are, okay? I'm coming as soon as I can!" he said determined, already running to his car.

The line went dead.

- I -

Isaac waited nervously, shifting from one feet to another.

He smiled weakly when he saw a familiar looking grey Porsche turning around the corner.

Not much later, Jackson had already ran up to him.

"Hi.." Jackson said awkwardly.

"I-I um.. I told the principal.. about, you know.." Isaac stuttered.

Jackson raised his eyebrows. He was surprised – and glad – that Isaac had finally told someone about his father.

"Good," was the only thing he could answer.

"He said the police would want to talk to me too.. But, I couldn't.. Not.." Isaac couldn't quite get out of his words.

"It's okay. I understand. You couldn't deal with it then."

Isaac nodded slowly. "At least, not alone.."

-b-

Both boys were sitting in the police office.

A blonde woman in her early forties was questioning Isaac.

"So, Isaac… Please explain to me what happened. All of it," the woman said.

Isaac shot a glance at Jackson and then took a deep breath.

"He wasn't always like this… My dad. After my brother died, he wasn't the same anymore. Sometimes he got really angry with me… Then he started hitting me… I … I never said anything to anyone… He'd kill me if I did.."

The woman nodded. "So, how often did he hit you?"

Isaac swallowed. It hurt him to talk about it. And the woman's manner of questioning certainly didn't make it any better.

"I don't know.."

"Isaac," she said sternly. "I need you to answer this questions as good as you can, okay? How often?"

Jackson frowned at her. How could she be so blunt?

"Just… Whenever I got bad grades or did something wrong I guess…" Isaac answered.

The woman sighed and wrote something down. "And did he ever do anything else than just hitting?"

There was a short pause.

Jackson's thoughts flashed to the freezer in Isaac's basement.

"No," Isaac mumbled.

The woman looked at him sceptically. "Are you sure?"

"Yes… I'm sure… Could we take a break now?" Isaac asked absently, desperate to get out of that room as soon as he could.

"Well, if it's really necessary.."

"It is," Isaac didn't even let her finish.

He stood up and quickly left the room. Jackson followed him.

"You okay?" he asked, once they were in the hallway, not knowing what else to say.

Isaac gave him a slight nod. "Yeah. I.. I just have to go to the bathroom.." he said, barely audible.

Jackson didn't have enough time to answer, because Isaac practically ran to the toilets and threw the door shut behind him.

Jackson's concern grew, so he followed him.

In the toilets, only one stall was locked.

Jackson could hear the unmistakeable, silent sound of crying.

He cleared his throat.

Abruptly, the crying stopped.

"Isaac?" Jackson called, taking a deep breath. "I… I know this must be hard for you, but I promise it will all be over soon. You just have to tell your story once, and your dad will get what he deserves… I know it's not much but… I'm here for you."

It was quiet for a while.

Then the door unlocked and Isaac came out with red eyes.

Jackson almost smiled. "You'll be fine.."

Isaac rubbed his eyes quickly. "God. I'm such a wimp," he choked. "I can never stop crying."

Jackson shrugged. "That's not something to be ashamed of. Everyone cries!"

Isaac let out a small chuckle. "Even you?" he teased.

"Even me," Jackson admitted.

Isaac sighed. "I guess we better get back.."

Jackson nodded.

Isaac turned around to leave, but just when he was about to open the door, Jackson grabbed his wrist.

Isaac turned to look at him with a frown.

"I'm sorry," Jackson said, as he released the other's wrist immediately. "Isaac. Are you sure you're telling that woman everything?"

Isaac suddenly looked nervous. "Yeah.. I told her everything there is to know.."

Jackson raised an eyebrow. They had to talk about it. Now.

"Did you tell her about the freezer?" Jackson asked, mentally slapping himself for his bluntness.

Isaac looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"What?" he breathed. "How do you –"

"I went in the basement when I was getting clothes for you at your house..." he interrupted him.

Isaac suddenly looked like crying again. He didn't answer.

"You should tell her, Isaac…" Jackson suggested quietly.

Isaac stared at him, his eyes watery, as he seemed to think it over for a bit.

Then he nodded.

They walked back to the office and sat down.

And for the first time in Isaac's life, he told everything.

* * *

**A/N: **So I hoped you enjoyed it even though it sucked :p  
Bye!


	11. Chapter 11 - Christmas Lights

**A/N** : Hey! Another chapter !  
Thank you again for your amazing reviews, follows, favorites! I love you guys :)  
I don't know if Jackson has any domestic animals, but I wanted this chapter to be very sweet and fluffy, so I thought I'd add a little kitten.  
My tumblr is : www . immasupernoob . tumblr . com (you can also read the story there, with pictures and everything :p )  
Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters

**Warning**: slash !

* * *

After Isaac had told everything to the police, his father finally got his well-deserved punishment. He went to prison, where he belonged, and got psychological help.

The court had agreed that Jackson's parents got the custody of Isaac.

Isaac had stayed with them for about two weeks now and everything was going great.  
He even got his own bed to sleep in.

|B|

It was late in the afternoon.

Jackson and Isaac were both studying in their room, when suddenly there was a soft and gentle knock on the door.

"Boys?" Janelle asked. "Can I come in?"

Jackson sighed, put his schoolbooks aside and opened the door. Janelle smiled at her son.

"Enough studying for today. Your dad and I are going to grandma in a few minutes. Is everything ready for tonight?"

Jackson exaggeratedly cleared his throat. "_Yes mom. _Have a great time!" he said, trying to hush her out of the room.

Janelle laughed, understanding what her son was trying to do. "Alright alright, I'm leaving!" she chuckled and turned around to leave.

She paused in the doorway. "Oh, and Isaac?" she called, looking over to the boy.

Isaac smiled up at her. "Yes?"

"Merry Christmas," she said warmly.

Isaac sent her the brightest smile he could manage and she left the room.

Jackson closed the door after her. When he looked at Isaac, he saw the boy was frowning and had a non-comprehending expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" Jackson asked, while plopping down next to him on the bed, careful not to sit on any of Isaac's schoolbooks.

"It's nothing.." Isaac said with a shrug, focusing his attention on gathering his papers.

Jackson chuckled. "Come on. You can tell me," he said reassuringly.

He wanted Isaac to really trust him, even though he understood it was not going to be easy.

"It's not even important…" was Isaac's answer.

– "I don't care."

Isaac sighed. "I was just wondering…" he mumbled, looking up at Jackson, "What did your mom mean with: Is everything ready for tonight?"

Jackson grinned. "Well.. I was going to keep it a secret, but I guess I can tell you now…"

Isaac shifted on the bed, growing curious.

"We're going to celebrate Christmas tonight," Jackson said. "All of it. We're gonna decorate a tree, we're gonna eat loads of food and best of all: we're gonna unpack presents!"

Isaac's eyes widened. "W-what?"

"Just the two of us. I want this to be the best Christmas you ever had."

Isaac couldn't believe it. Was this even Jackson?

He had shown he could be nice and he changed a lot, but this? This was just too much.

"You don't like it? 'Cause you don't seem really happy about it?" Jackson suddenly asked.

Isaac shook his head. "N-no! I'm just surprised, that's all… This is really nice of you, Jackson…" he said softly.

"Good." Jackson stated with another grin. "Well, you wanna decorate the tree?"

Isaac nodded.

|B|

After half an hour, the tree was almost completely decorated. Only the garlands were still missing.

Isaac hadn't stopped smiling for a second and Jackson was glad he could make him happy.

Suddenly, he got an idea.

He grabbed a big, blue garland out of the box, but he wasn't going to hang it in the tree.

Instead, he snuck up behind Isaac and twirled the garland around his head.

"That really suits you, Isaac!" he joked.

Isaac grinned, picked up the box, took out some garlands and threw them to Jackson.

They wrestled and played for a while, then they both fell on the floor laughing.

Isaac still had that stunning and dazzling smile of his on his face.

Suddenly they heard a loud , squeaky meow.

Isaac looked beside him and noticed a small, white kitten with big, blue eyes staring up at him.

"Hey, little one," he said and patted the small creature on its head. "I didn't know you had a kitten?" he asked Jackson.

Jackson shook his head. "She's not ours. Actually, we do not know where she's from. Sometimes she just comes here. Probably for food. "

Isaac grinned. "She's cute. Does she have a name?" he asked while he lifted the meowing kitten on his lap.

"No. Usually we call her Kitten. But if you want you can give her a name," replied Jackson.

Isaac smiled and thought for a moment. "Hmm… I think I know a name!" he exclaimed, which made Kitten look up at him in surprise and she let out an irritated meow.

"What?" Jackson asked.

"Jacky!" Isaac replied happily.

Jackson raised an eyebrow. "Jacky?" he asked mockingly.

Isaac nodded.

– "But it's a girl…"

Isaac shrugged. "So? I think it's perfect. Isn't it, Jacky?" he asked in a squeaky voice and the kitten – excuse me, Jacky – meowed loudly.

Jackson smiled.

"You know what, I'll get us some food, so we can eat while we unpack the presents?" he said and stood up to get the food.

When he came back a moment later, with a plate filled with delicious food in his hands, Isaac was still playing with Jacky.

|B|

They began to eat. "Mmm .. Jackson. This is delicious!" mumbled Isaac, his mouth filled with food and eyes closed in pleasure.

Jackson was satisfied that Isaac was enjoying it so much and smiled.

Jacky meowed a lot and loudly, asking for a piece.

"Time to open the presents!" Jackson said and he pulled a pack out of the closet.

"Here," he said, "For you."

Isaac accepted the gift with big eyes. "But ... I got nothing for you?"

Jackson shrugged. "That's okay, you weren't supposed to," he said, "Come on, open it!"

Isaac slowly opened the package with a big smile. He couldn't care less what was in it, the fact that he got a present made him the happiest person alive.**  
**

He quickly tore the wrapping paper to shreds.

When he saw what it was, his breath caught in his throat.

It was a framed picture. A picture of himself, with his mom and brother.

His father wasn't in the picture, because it was him who took it in the first place.

"I um… I found it at your house," Jackson said quietly.

Isaac looked at him. "Thank you," he smiled. He felt the urge to hug Jackson. But he didn't. It would probably make the other feel uncomfortable.

|B|

It was late. Outside it was dark and cold, but inside, it was cosy and warm.

The boys were sitting next to each other, next to the Christmas tree, watching TV.

Isaac was petting Jacky absently as he yawned.

"You tired?" Jackson asked softly, who was actually quite tired himself.

Isaac gave him a small nod. "Yeah, a little."

Isaac slowly closed his eyes. He was so tired. If he wanted to, he could probably fall asleep on the floor.

This had been the perfect evening. Never before had he experienced such happiness. The delicious food, the amazing present… Everything had been perfect.

It was quiet. Isaac vaguely wondered if Jackson had fallen asleep.

But then, he felt a small breath of wind ghost over his face.

Before he could open his eyes, something soft and slightly moist was carefully pressed against his forehead.

It lasted only for a couple of seconds, but it seemed much longer.

When Isaac's eyes fluttered open, Jackson's face was right above him, smiling slightly.

Isaac could only stare at him, with eyes wide in surprise and a weird, but good feeling in his stomach.

"Merry Christmas, Isaac," Jackson whispered.

* * *

**A/N : **Did you like it? Review please! And feel free to correct my mistakes.

And of course, a Merry Christmas and a Happy New year to y'all! :D

Bye!


End file.
